Unrepentant love
by KeepItReelCool
Summary: Inuyasha decides to get engaged with Kikyo. He finds out she's cheating on him. When he's way home he got into a serious car crash. Who will be there to help him through? None other than Kagome Higurashi. crack!fic COMPLETE
1. Heartbreaking discovery

Unrepentant love

Flashback:

"Which one sir?" the jeweler asked. "The large white diamond in the corner." Inuyasha replied. He planned on proposing to Kikyo in the park. He already told her he was picking her up at 5:00 pm. After purchasing the diamond he walked to the parking lot and drove off. As soon as he started driving his youkai was urging him to check on Kikyo. He was going to ignore it but, the urge was too strong to fight before he knew it he switched directions.

As soon as he drove up in the drive way. The air smelt of another being besides Kikyo. He walked up to the door and pulled out his spare key. When he opened the door in front of him was Kikyo and on top of her was a black haired man. "**You whore**!" InuYasha yelled before he ran to his car and sped off.

He was blinded with so much anger he didn't see he ran a stop light, while an on coming car was coming. **CRASH! **The two cars collided together. Shattering glass everywhere and Inuyasha was covered in his owned blood, unconscious hardly breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Unrepentant love

_Previously_

_He was blinded with so much anger he didn't see he ran a stop light, while an on coming car was coming. __**CRASH! **__The two cars collided together. Shattering glass everywhere and Inuyasha was covered in his owned blood, unconscious hardly breathing_

**I think I'm getting more horrible with each chapter. (If this is horrible go easy on me with the reviews . I can get sad easily.)**

**Now onward with the story. **

**Kogome's POV**

Sirens were blaring loudly as many fire trucks, ambulances, police, and news station cars drove by. Many people started crowding to see what the commotion was about. Sango, Shippo me were walking by to visit Miroku. We were just passing by a news reporter until we overheard what he said "InuYasha Taisho has just been in a car crash. We have been told he is barely alive. They are rushing him to the nearest hospital this moment.", after the reporter said that we all stopped in our tracks unable to move. I could hear Shippo's whimpering becoming louder by the moment. Sango broke the silence by saying" Kogome Jericho is the nearest Hospital we should hurry to see if Inuyasha is alright. I nodded slowly and we started rushing to Jericho hospital.

**At the Hospital in the Waiting Room**

**Kogome's POV**

"Miss you can't go pass! Mr. Taisho is currently in surgery" the nurse said holding Kogome back. "Look Bitch you better let me go or you'll be a patient in this hospital." So much anger was boiling up in Kogome she swung her fist for a punch. But, someone held her fist back she turned around to see who it was, and found out it was Sango.

Sango then started to drag me away (literally). "Kogome calm down you might affect Yasha's surgery if you barge in." Sango informed her friend. Kogome sighed in defeat and said "That bitch is lucky". Kogome then sat down and began to think _'Oh Yasha! I hope your ok. How did all this happen?_

**Shippo's POV**

Kogome, Sango and me were waiting in the waiting room. Kogome almost punched a nurse who was ordering her from seeing Inuyasha. I began to grip the sides off the chair. '_What if Kogome goes to jail for attempted murder of a nurse or Inuyasha dies. Wait no I can't think of that. I have to think positive. I have to be strong for Kogome'_ Shippo thought. Tears started streaming down Shippo's face as he was failing to keep strong.

**Sango's POV **

"I'm gonna go outside to call Miroku and tell him about Inuyasha" Sango informed her friends before leaving. But they too deep in there thoughts to listen. Sango left and started to dial the numbers. **RIIIING RIIIING. **"Hello?" Miroku answered. "Miro I wanted to tell you tha-"Sango never finished because she heard another voice. "Miro-kun I'm getting lonely in the bed." "You hentai do you ever give up. Anyways Inuyasha has been in a serious car crash come to Jericho K. Stanley hospital if you want to see him. _Or come later so you can finish your body warming session_." Sango said coldly. After, she hung up.

**Miroku's POV**

"Miro-kun where are you going." The mystery lady asked seductively. "Mother you already got Sango thinking I'm a pervert _AGAIN_. Please stop." I begged." Ok sweetie. I'll see you later. OH! Be back for dinner." My mother said turning back to mom mode. After putting on a blue, skin tight, long shirt and baggy khaki jeans. I walked out the house. Then ran in the direction to the hospital.

** The End! (For Now!) **

**I'm stopping right here 'cause I have to go somewhere and I've been taking almost 2 weeks just to write this short page. I guess I'll start the next chapter soon. I already know what's gonna happen. Will Inuyasha wake up? Will Sango kill Miroku? Will Kogome go to jail? Only I know the answers. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha- cough cough- Oww that seriously hurts your throat. **

**See ya,**

**Japaneseprincess11**


	3. Please read

_**I won't be writing for awhile I have a science project. It seems my teacher hates us. It's not normal to do project after project. My deadline is in June. But… Don't panic I'm not gonna wait that long. I'll try figure out something.**_

_**Oh and thanx a lot to:**_

_**Sesshomaru121, Negi Ramen and Yami-nabe, and laolaydeeh414 for telling me how to spell Kagome not Kogome.  
**_

_**Uzumaki-Kat-Insane-Kunoichi: I might add Sesshomaru it depends if I can find a place to- Ah ha I know where he can go. I guarantee you he'll be in the next chapter maybe his and InuYasha's parents will be alive to. **_

_**And thanx also to the rest of people for commenting. That made me feel better.( or are you lying because I said I can get sad easily)**_

_**Well better try to finish my project so I can update soon.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Japaneseprincess11**_


	4. Miroku

_**This is gonna be a small chapter! Cause I don't have much time. I have to do my science STILL!!**_

**Sango's POV**

'Where is that pervert!' I kept asking myself while walking back and forth. "Um…. Sango are you okay, you seem kind of agitated." Shippo asked worriedly.

"Shippo I'm ok it's just taking Miroku too long to get here" I said with a tint of worry and anger in my voice. "You told Miroku?" Kagome said coming into the conversation. "Yeah I thought he'd want to know why we were late going to his house" I replied.

"Well it is kind of is not like Miroku to be this late when a friend is in trouble. Especially when it comes to Inuyasha they have been friends for… a lot of years." Shippo said. 'Miro where are you? I said thinking.

**Miroku POV**

I was walking down the side walk passing alley by alley. Until some stranger dragged me by the arm and pulled me in to an alley. I tried to get out of their grasp but they were to strong. When we stopped I looked dead in to their eyes. 'Those look familiar' I thought.

"Miro Miro I need your help!" the stranger said. **Ding**! The bell in my head dung! "KIKYO!" I yelled with shock. Kikyo nodded. "Miro where is Inuyasha I need to tell him something important?" Kikyo asked desperately. " Well Sango called me and told me to go to Jericho hospital. They said he was in a serious car accident so if you excuse me, I'll be on my merry way." I informed her while turning away.

But before I could take a step she grabbed a hold of my hand. "What do you mean serious car accident? Is my Yasha- cuddly boo okay?" Kikyo practically yelled. "I don't know know. I could find out if you let go of my god damn hand" I yelled with anger. She let go and I sprinted out of the alley and to the way of the hospital. 'Fuck Sango gonna have my head'

**Kogome POV**

Tick tock tick tock. Everything seems to be going in slow motion. Dreadful thoughts kept feeling my head. But something interrupted me from my thoughts. **Swish**! The doors of the room opened and a male doctor came out. "Does anyone in here know Taisho, Inuyasha" the male doctor said. Sango, Shippo and I stood up. The doctor walked up to us and said…………..

Sorry I just had to leave you in suspense. What'd ya think? It took a while to get started cause I was sorta feeling lazy, but I made it. Yawn Now with the questions.** What does Kikyo have to talk to Inuyasha about that's so important? Will Sango have Miroku's head? What will the doctor say? And will I ever get a glazed donut.? I'm saying that to be funny I'm serious. Continue reading and you'll find out what will HAPPEN happen echo's then fades**

Writing is so troublesome. Now I know how Shikamaru feels.

Bye,

**Japanese ( forget it just look by the title it should have my name.)**


	5. I swear

I know I spelt KAGOME WRONG. It's a habit. So no need to tell me I swear next time I will spell it right!


	6. What happened!

Unrepentant love:

It's been a while since I updated because my story got erased. I don't know how but I don't want that to happen again.

Anyways I know I never did this before but I don't want you to be confused:

Thoughts: 'Pervert'

Talking: "Pervert"

Angry thoughts: **'Pervert'**

**A**ngry talking: **"Don't you dare say your hand is cursed"**

**Miroku's POV**

'SHIT! Thanks to Kikyo I'm even later. Sango's gonna have my head on a seafood platter if I don't hurry it up!'

I ran faster after seeing a mental picture of myself actually on a plate. I finally reached the entrance of the hospital. I took a short break before I entered.

As soon as I entered I walked quickly up to the desk and asked "Excuse me "I said. A nurse walked up to me and asks "How may I help you?"

I stared at her and notice her beauty. Her large cleavage and beauty, brown, long hair and her smell of flowers and candy. I said without hesitation "Yeah you can help me _beautiful_ by giving me your number." She laughed and said sure let me go get a pen and paper.

As she walked away another nurse said "Inuyasha Taisho. Is on the fourth floor in room A 27." "How'd you know" I asked. "I'm psychic. I also know that that nurse is not coming back lover boy." The nurse replied.

I sadly said thanks and walked away after being told the hot nurse wasn't coming back. But then I quickly cheered up and thought 'Oh well. The dumb bitch doesn't know what she's missing'

**Shippo's POV**

The doors of the room opened and a male doctor came out. "Does anyone in here know Taisho, Inuyasha" the male doctor said.

Sango, Kagome and I stood up. The doctor walked up to us and said "The damage from the car crash is pretty serious and when he was brought here he was near death. But we managed to save him and he'll be alright. You can go see him if you wish, he should be awake." The doctor said and then left.

"Kagome you and Shippo go I'll wait for Miroku" Sango said.

"K" was all Kogome said.

She signaled me to follow and I ran after her. "Kagome aren't you glad Inuyasha is alright." I cheered.

"Yep. But, I have to ask Inu what happened. He's an excellent driver. I don't see how he could crash

**Miroku's POV**

"Finally I made it Sango my love!"

"Shut it! Pervert and follow me." Sango said beginning to walk.

"Oh. I get it you want to hurry up and find us a room so we can make love to each other"

"**PERVERT"** was heard throughout the hospital along with a loud slap.

**Kagome's POV**

I opened the door to see Inuyasha with a whole bunch of monitor's around him.

He had a cast around his left arm, left leg, and neck. I walked to where he could see me and said

"How are you doing Inu"

" Ka- Kagome I feel like shit" he said laughing and ended up coughing.

"Inuyasha are you alright" Shippo said scared. "Yeah I'm just fine." Inuyasha replied.

"How all this happen Inuyasha. You're good at driving." "Can we talk about this later? I don't want to talk about that whore." He answered.

I looked questionly at him but decided to drop it.

"Sango I didn't do it my hand is cursed." Miroku said. "Keep your lies to yourself dirty pervert." Said Sango. Miroku and Sango entered the room quarreling. "Hey guys InuYasha's ok" They both stared at Inuyasha and nodded.

"Hey Yash. Kikyo and I crossed paths and she asked me where you were and I told her here. Did something happen because she always know where you go' Miroku asked

Inuyasha looked into space before answering. "I found Kikyo cheating on me with some guy. So I drove off speeding and accidentally ran a red light. Then a car came crashing in to me." Inuyasha said with a sad look on his face.

"That bitch. I'm gonna fuck her up." I yelled with pure anger I my voice.

"Don't be so rash." Miroku informed Kagome

"Guys you should go home its 7:00. Visiting time is over" a nurse said from the door. Everyone said there goodbyes and left their separate ways.

**InuYasha's POV**

"I might as well go to sleep." I tell myself. I pressed the button for the nurse and asked her to turn off the lights. After the nurse left I closed my eyes. As soon as I did an unknown voice said "Not so fast Inuyasha. You have a late visitor."

**This is the longest chapter I've ever typed and it's still not as long as I wish it'd be.**

**I'm also thinking if I should make anther story while still on this one. What do you think?**

**Well you know what's next…..QUESTIONS!!**

**Will Kagome really fuck Kikyo up? Who is that mysterious person? Again only I know the answers.**

** See ya,**

** Japaneseprincess11  
**

** P.S. I spelled Kagome right.   
**

**  
**


	7. The Late visitors revealed!

**Unrepentant Love:**

**Hmm I've improved writing cause I read tips off websites. Well tell me if I improved.**

**- **

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha snapped his eyes opened from hearing the mysterious visitors' voice.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha as soon as he was fully awoken.

"I'm hurt Inu baby. You don't remember me" the stranger asked in a fake sad voice.

"Kikyo!?" asked Inuyasha sad and angry mixed together.

"Yep it's me babe. I've come to say sorry, can you forgive me." Kikyo said.

Inuyasha was thinking whether he should give Kikyo a second chance. After all everyone deserved one.

"Kiky" was all he got to say before she kissed him. It was a short lived kiss but strangely Inuyasha wanted more. So he grabbed her neck and put his hand around her neck. Reluctantly she opened her mouth and his tongue explored inside her mouth. But as soon as he realized what he was doing he pushed her away.

"What's wrong baby?" questioned Kikyo

"I can't Kikyo…. I'm not I love with you anymore" Inuyasha said with a sad ad quiet voice.

"Come on Inu. Me and you can leave this hospital and go live in Hawaii. I heard there are a lot of beaches there." Kikyo said desperately trying to get Inuyasha to come with her.

"No" was all Inuyasha said.

"Ya know sweetie I tried the nice and easy way but now I gotta go the hard way." Kikyo said as she backed up.

"Naraku, Kouga." She said with a sing song voice. "It's time."

Laughing could be heard as dark figures went through the window Kikyo came through. **SORRY I FORGOT TO SAY SHE CAME THROUGH THE WINDOW!**

"Hey! Mutt ready to die? Well even if you aren't your gonna" said Kouga as he began cracking his knuckles.

"I was gonna go first. But you go ahead, they say save the best for last." Naraku said then he sat down in a chair to watch.

"Shuddup" Koga said as he lunged towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha closed his eyes preparing for Kouga's attack. But he felt nothing. He opened his eyes just in time to see a bright blinding blue light appear and push Kouga on to the nearest wall.

"Ya know if anyone attacks Inuyasha. They have to go through me" Kagome said with her hands still up in front of her from her attack. After she said that, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all ran behind her. With their weapons and fighting stances ready.

"And us" they yelled unison.

"Guys?" Inuyasha asked

"Don't worry Inuyasha we'll take care of them" Kagome reassured Inuyasha.

"Wench, you and your pathetic friends won't win" Naraku said trying to bring their self esteem down

"You're all bark but no bite." Kagome told Naraku

"I wouldn't say that I could beat you in 1 minute bitch!" Naraku yelled and ran to attack.

Kagome put her hands in front of her and concentrated all her power to her hands. When she finished she threw it at Naraku, but it had little affect on him.

"Alls going according to plan" whispered Kikyo.

Kagome tried to gather all her power. But wasn't fast enough. Naraku grabbed her and snapped her neck and she became unconscious.

"Kagome" everyone yelled excluding Kouga, Naraku and Kikyo.

"We got what we need let's go." Kouga said lifting himself off the ground.

Sango threw her Hirakotsu but Kikyo stopped it with her arrows.

Shippo did his fox fire but it didn't affect anyone.

While Miroku stood there thinking what to do because he couldn't do his wind tunnel.

"Inu babe you know where to find me if you want Kagome back." Kikyo informed Inuyasha. "Oh and thanks for the kiss" she added.

She blew him a kiss, turned around and got on Kouga's back. Then she, Kouga, and Naraku left out the window with Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome?" asked a worried Sango.

" Hold on" Inuyasha said while getting up slowing wincing at the pain but ignored it.

" Follow me" Inuyasha yelled.

They went out the window in search for Kagome.

**Some where dark and damp:**

"Mmm" Kagome said waking up with a sore neck.

"Where am I?" Kagome questioned herself looking around. All she saw was darkness. Until a light clicked on and showed an underground damp cave.

"I see the bitch is awake." Kikyo said with hatred in her voice.

"Kikyo you WHORE! You're the reason Inuyasha is in the hospital." Screamed Kagome as she tried to hit Kikyo but couldn't because she was tied to a wall with hand cuffs, and they weren't the cheap easy to get off.

"Are you talking about me cheating on him? Well I still am I just want his money." Said Kikyo obviously telling the truth.

"Why are you telling me, when you know I'm gonna tell." Kagome said.

"Well how are you when our plan is to kill you." Naraku said with a look of satisfaction on his face when his saw a terrified expression on Kagome's face. But, frowned when he saw it be replaced with a smile.

"What's with you wench." Naraku asked with curiosity.

"You all are gonna die because Inuyasha will kill you." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Why would he kill me? When I came in his room he kissed me. " Kikyo told Kagome, then after touched her lips.

"Inu would never do that!" said Kagome not believing.

**The Great Battle Between Kagome and Kinky- I mean Kikyo:**

"Whatever you say, Bitch." Said a smirking Kikyo

"Stop talking about yourself" Kagome

"Shut up! I know you like _**MY **_Inuyasha. It's written clearly all over your face. But, face it why would he love you when he has me?" Kikyo

"I don't think someone who loves you would call you a whore, and reject coming with you to Hawaii. Ooops did I say that out loud?" Kagome.

"Do us all a favor and get a man Kagome." Kikyo

"At least I don't have to be a whore to get one." Kagome

"Oooh" Kouga.

"Shut the hell up wolf shit." Kikyo.

"Grrrrr…" Kouga.

"I'm getting fed up with you!" said Kikyo as she aimed her bow and arrow at Kagome.

"Do it bitch Inuyasha will never forgive you." Kagome said with determination.

"After I get him in bed. It'll be like you never existed." Kikyo.

"Just kill me. So I won't have to hear your crap!" Kagome.

"Fine!" huffed Kikyo.

"She re-aimed her arrow and shot it. But it never hit it was deflected with a large boomerang and the word "Hirakotsu!"

**The great war ended with no winner**

'Damn' Kikyo thought.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inu baby let's leave them!" Kikyo said in a baby voice.

"Never in your dreams Kikyo" InuYasha said with so much hate in his voice.

"Grr… Naraku, Kouga attack Inuyasha and his friends!" commanded Kikyo.

"Kiks you're on your own. Our time is up and you have to pay us our money or we leave" said Kouga

"I agree with the wolf" Naraku said coming in the conversation.

"I-I don't have the money now" Kikyo said quietly.

"Well then bye whore" Naraku said leaving through the exit.

"You're on your own bitch." Said laughing then turned to leave the same way Naraku left.

Kikyo fell flat on her butt. Pulled her knees to her chest, put her head down and thought after awhile she lift her head and said "I give up Inu. An-And were over"

"That's what I want to hear." Sango muttered.

Then Kikyo wailed like a little child.

"You ca-can leave n-now" Kikyo said in between sobs.

Inuyasha and the rest of the group went over to Kagome and helped her down. Then Inuyasha put her on his back and the group left.

And when Kikyo was sure Inuyasha was out of hearing range. She said

"We may be over Inuyasha. But that won't stop me from making yours and Kagome's life a living hell." She said dusting herself of and walking away.


	8. Important note from the author

**I've thought about it for a while and I think the story needs to end. But! There will be a sequel before the end of the month cause I need to plan. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Japaneseprincess11 **


	9. Cancel of sequel!

**I'm sorry for all these author notes. Ummm I've decide to cancel the sequel and continue Unrepentant Love. It just isn't the right time to start a sequel. Thanks for reading!!**


	10. Night

**Kagome's POV**

"Aaah" Inuyasha screamed in pain as he clenched his side.

I quickly got of the couch quickly to check Inuyasha.

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha and I, were currently in my cozy living room. Shippo was sleeping aka knocked out on the couch drooling.

Sango was watching CSI while Miroku was trying to scheme ways to be able to touch her butt.

I kept checking on Inuyasha to see if he was ok. But every time I did he'd just tell me to relax. 'Stupid Baka!" I'd always scream in my head after he'd do that.

After having to literally fight him for me to check on him he finally gave in. "Fine! Just make it quick" Inuyasha said, while crossing his arms in front of his chest but regretted that when he winced in pain.

I gently pulled his shirt up to check his wounds.

I saw nothing bad and said "Probably just sore bones."

He said his famous word as an answer "Keh!"

I chuckled and sat on a couch across from Shippo. I laid down on the arm of the chair and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up about 4 hours later, looked at the clock and saw 3:00 am.

I got up quickly shivering at the cold air that hit me and ran lightly to turn off the TV.

I looked to see Sango snuggling on Miroku for warmth.

_Awww_ I thought as I went under the covers that I just noticed was there.

'Where'd this come from' I looked up expecting to see Inuyasha but found an empty couch.

I got back of the couch to search for Inuyasha when I found him he had his shoulders slumped in a dark corner of my room.

"Inuyasha?" I asked

He looked at me and I saw he had red eyes with bags under his eyes.

I walked up to him bent down and hugged him. For awhile he just sat doing nothing but then he hugged back.

He pulled me from the hug and stared me in the eyes.

I did the same.

We sat there looking in each others eyes for what seemed for years.

Inuyasha got up slowly pulling me up with him and we walked back to the living room.

When we got there he tried to go to the couch he was on but my hand was stuck on his.

We both blushed because we were holding hands, then we quickly pulled away.

After that was done I got back to my couch and closed my eyes but not before I whispered "Night Inuyasha"

"Night" He replied

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Aaah" I screamed in pain as I clenched my side.

Kagome quickly got of the couch quickly to check me.

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kagome and I, were currently in Kagome's cozy living room. Shippo was sleeping aka knocked out on the couch drooling.

Sango was watching CSI while Miroku was trying to scheme ways to be able to touch her butt.

Kagome kept checking on me to see if I was ok. But every time she did I'd just tell her to relax.

After having her to literally fight me for her to check to see if I was alright I finally gave in. "Fine! Just make it quick" I said, while crossing my arms in front of my chest but regretted that when I winced in pain.

She gently pulled my shirt up to check my wounds.

She saw nothing bad and said "Probably just sore bones."

I said my famous word as an answer "Keh!"

She chuckled and sat on a couch across from Shippo. Then laid down on the arm of the chair and she quickly fell asleep.

I went in her closet to look for blankets. When I found some I gently put it over her and tucked her in.

I then went back on the same couch I was on earlier.

After I started thinking about Kikyo and Kagome and who was better.

_They say you never forget your first love. But, if Kikyo was my first love she wouldn't have cheated on me. Right? _

_On the other had Kagome cares deeply about me no matter what I do. Many times Miroku and Sango tell me Kagome is better than Kikyo but I just can't decide._

"Damn it!" I yelled quietly. _If I didn't decide both might leave me._ I walked to Kagome's room and sat in a dark corner.

I was thinking so much I didn't see Kagome walk in front of me.

"Inuyasha?' she questioned me.

I looked at me and she saw I had red eyes with bags under them.

She walked up to me bent down and hugged me. For awhile I just sat doing nothing but then I hugged back.

I pulled me from the hug and stared her in the eyes.

She did the same.

We sat there looking in each others eyes for what seemed for years.

I wanted to kiss her. but, I felt so confused.

I got up slowly pulling Kagome up with me and we walked back to the living room.

When we got there we I tried to go back on my couch but her hand was stuck on mine.

We both blushed because we were holding hands, then we quickly pulled away.

After, I went back on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Night Inu" I heard Kagome say.

"Night" I replied.


	11. morning mishaps

**Kagome's POV**

Yawn! I got off the couch and stood up to stretch. I looked around and saw that Sango and Miroku were far apart hint hint there was a red mark on his cheek, Shippo was now in a light sleep, and Inuyasha was….. was. _Where is he?_ As soon as I thought that the scent of breakfast filled the air.

I traveled to the kitchen to find Inuyasha cooking bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "Wow, I didn't know you could cook?" I said aloud.

"Fine! If you don't think I can cook don't eat it!" Inuyasha argued back.

"I never said that!"

"So I just heard the Easter bunny say that."

"Grrrrr!' I picked up the nearest object which happened to be a vase, and chucked it at Inuyasha.

Crash! "What the hell Kagome" Inuyasha said before passing out on the floor.

"Ooops!" was all Kagome said.

"I didn't know Kagome could be sexy and violent at the same time." Said someone we all oh to well.

Slap!

"Ow! Sango my love why abuse me so?"

Sango just walked away to Kagome.

"Kagalinie!" Ya no you could have solved this problem another way, other than hitting Inuyasha with a vase.

"It doesn't look to good either. The vase didn't even break when it hit Inuyasha's head and with my demon hearing I could hear bone cracking." Shippo informed.

"Well hopefully he'll heal." Kagome said going back to the food Inuyasha was cooking to finish what Inuyasha started.

"Ah there you are!" Miroku said walking up to the group. As he was walking he felt as though he was lifting. He looked under himself and noticed he was stepping on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Man, I'm so sorry didn't notice you cause you were lying on the floor." He said apologizing quickly not wanting to feel the wrath of Inuyasha.

When he noticed no response he saw that Inuyasha was out cold. He decided to have some fun and got a red marker.

"What are you doing perv?" I asked.

"Getting a little payback for all the times Inuyasha pranked me." He answered.

My mouth made an O.

Miroku uncapped the marker ad wrote: **I'm Stupid, I love your boobs, I'm gay, I'm gay for Barnie.**

"Whoa Miroku! Sango said.

"Were his pranks that bad?" I said.

"You have no idea!" he replied shivering as he remembered.


	12. Misunderstanding

**Normal POV**

"Aaah! My mother fucking head, I'm gonna kill the bitch who did this!!" yelled Inuyasha as he clutched his head.

"Uh oh Inuyasha's real angry." Shippo said cowering in fear behind Kagome.

"You got that right squirt!" Inuyasha said as he came from behind Kagome, picked Shippo up and through him against the nearest wall.

Before Shippo hit the wall Miroku quickly ran to prevent Shippo from hitting the wall.

"Are you Okay Shippo" Miroku asked as he picked up the shaking form.

Shippo nodded slowly.

"INUYASHA!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" Kagome swore.

'Uh oh! Kagome swore this means that we're all gonna die!' Inuyasha thought worried cause he feared his life.

Inuyasha ran out of Kagome's house and ran as far away as possible.

**Inuyasha's POV**

He stopped about 10 minutes later because his lungs were on fire and he couldn't breathe.

When my breathing became normal he looked around and saw someone he didn't want to see.

In front of him was Kikyo. Wearing a pink tube top that look like a 8 year old could fit that, A skirt so short you could see unwanted stuff cause she was wearing a thong, last but not least she was wearing pink stilettos.

'Eew! Kikyo is such a whore what did I see In her!' I thought mentally gagging.

"Hi Inuya" was all Kikyo said when she looked at Inuyasha face.

"Yasha bear who did this to you?" Kikyo said

"Did what?" I questioned.

"This!" She said holding a mirror up to my face.

"What he Fuck!! I am not gay for Barnie. Damn that perverted bastard." I said as he swore a whole bunch of colorful words.

"Come in Yasha, and wash it off" she offered while gesturing her hands for me to follow.

I thought 'I don't want to get slapped by random woman cause my face says I love boobs. Grrrrr she better not try anything.'

"Fine!" I said wanting to go in and then out.

As soon as we entered my ex-house it was a disaster area! Boots, shorts, shirts and hats were all over the floor.

"Sorry bout the mess. I'm doing a little spring cleaning."

"It's freakin Summer" I whispered to quiet for her to hear.

"Stay right here I'll be back."

I stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. Then she finally came back.

This time with extremely short shorts, a shirt that rose above her belly button, flip flops and her hair in two pig tails.

She raised the soapy, wet towel to my face and started to scrub.

I pushed her hand away and said "I'll do it!"

She handed me the mirror and I started to scrub. But I noticed no progress.

"Harder, Inu, Harder" She screamed.

I hit her head and yelled in a hushed but angry voice "Don't yell that. That sounded wrong!

"Sorry Babe!" she said semi sincerely

**Kagome's POV**

The whole group and I stopped in front of Kikyo's house just in time to hear " Harder, Inu, Harder."

The group fell silent as I felt tears run down my face.

"H- how could he?" I whimpered.

Sango came up to me and gave me a sisterly hug.

**Normal POV**

"Finally it's off. See ya Kikyo." Inuyasha said running out of his ex-house.

As soon as Inuyasha came outside the house he saw the group.

"Hey guys!" Inuyasha yelled smiling.

They turned around to look at him excluding Kagome cause she was crying her eyes out.

"What do you want?" Shippo said with hatred.

"Uhh… I was just saying Hi." Inuyasha replied.

"Go finish fucking Kikyo" Sango said.

"W- What! Why would I, I don't love her anymore" Inuyasha said obviously telling the truth.

"Well then why did we hear Harder, Inu, Harder!" Kagome asked sobbing, while she was turning around to leave

"This is all misunderstanding please listen clearly to what I'm about say" said Inu pleading.


	13. Forgivings, RAMEN, and Kikyo's plan

Recap:

"Well then why did we hear Harder, Inu, Harder?" Kagome asked sobbing, while she was turning around to leave

"This is all misunderstanding please listen clearly to what I'm about say" said Inu pleading.

---

"Well we're listening!" snapped a red shot eyed Kagome

"You see after I woke up and through Shippo I ran because you were angry. When I couldn't run anymore I found out I was in Kikyo's neighborhood and she called me in so I could wash the marker words on my face" Inuyasha set his gaze upon Miroku when he said marker words on his face.

"Anyways while I was scrubbing my face the markings seemed like it wouldn't come off so Kikyo yelled harder, Inu, harder to tell me to scrub harder. So that's what happened." Inuyasha looked at all his friends to see if they believed him.

"Kagome Inuyasha is not lying I sensed no lie in his story." Miroku whispered in her ear.

"And how would you know?" Kagome whispered back turning to face Miroku.

"Did you forget I lie to Sango all the time so I should know a thing or to about when a guy is fibbing." Miroku said as he then realized he said that aloud.

"You lie to me you **PERVERT**!!" Sango rushed forward and punched him in the head so hard he didn't see stars he saw small Sango's beating him up.

"Stupid" Shippo muttered.

"Okay Inuyasha I believe you." She said as she hugged him. Then everyone else joined.

"Ok people stop or I'll throw up from the mushiness and hugging."

Before every stopped hugging Inuyasha, Miroku decided to rub _Sango's_ upper thighs.

"Whoa Miroku!! I don't roll that way!" Inuyasha said backing away

"Ooops! I'm not gay I mistaken you for Sango." Miroku said.

"So you were gonna do that to me!!" Sango said with an angry aura around her.

"Don't you people care about me? I was almost raped by a guy!!" Inuyasha said obviously fake worrying.

"Ok Sango calm down, and Inuyasha for the last time I not gay!!!" Miroku yelled getting frustrated.

"Whatever. Come on let's go back to Kagome's house and have RAMEN!" Inuyasha said cheering.

Everyone just backed away slowly and kept their distance.

------------

'Damn! I thought my plan would work." Kikyo thought to herself.

Kikyo took out her cell-phone and dialed a number.

_Hello_

Hi is Jakotsu there

_Speaking_

I'd like to ask your brother Bankotsu to get rid of a very annoying person

_Ok I'll ask him to call you back. May I ask for you number?_

Sure it's 243-9678.

_Okay he'll call you around tonight is that ok_

Yeah. Thanks!

_No problem_

Kikyo then closed her phone and looked out her window and saw Inuyasha leaving.

"I made an oath to myself Inuyasha. Don't think anything will stop me from ruining yours or Kagome's life." Kikyo started laughing while she went to her room and pick an outfit to wear for when Bankotsu came.

-----------

**Okay my first voting.**

**Now I need to know whether Inuyasha and Kagome should get together, or become close friends**

**Kikyo dies or she lives and gets over Inuyasha.**

**Sango gets tired of Miroku and finds someone else, or Sango and Miroku hook up.**

**This voting will end on July 1****st**

**Bye**

**P.S. Sorry for the chapters being short it's not my fault.**


	14. Payback, and the start of a plan

Ding Dong.

Kikyo ran as fast as she could in her high heels to the door.

'That must be him' she thought to herself preparing herself.

She opened her door and saw that her prediction was right.

"Hello Bankotsu" Kikyo said seductively while sliding her self really close to him.

"He- hello" he said fighting back a moan.

'GOD!! This better be worth it, cause I'd rather be doing this to Inuyasha' Kikyo thought mentally gagging.

"Hey Bankotsu… why don't we have a little discussion in my room?" suggested Kikyo as she tugged on his shirt.

"Sure!" he picked her up and ran straight to the room.

**Author adds in: I gotta keep the story rated T plus I suck at righting adult scene.**

--------------

"Inuyasha I think you ate enough ramen to last a year." Kagome said slightly annoyed that Inuyasha was eating all her ramen.

"What –slurp- ev-chew-er wench" Inuyasha yelled as he happily ate his ramen.

"**I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!**" Kagome said as her eyes turned red, the electricity shut off, and Shippo licked o a flashlight to show Kagome's face.

Everyone looked to see what Inuyasha's expression is only to find him eating chocolate pocky.

"Hey that's mine!" said Shippo as he started to cry.

"To Bad Kid" Inuyasha replied Inuyasha as he finished off the box.

Whap!

"Oww what the hell was that for Wen- I mean Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he held his head in pain from Kagome hitting him with a book.

"Say sorry to Shippo or…or I'll hit you with this hot frying pan with oil in it." Kagome threatened as she lifted the frying pan off the stove.

Inuyasha backed away and quickly said sorry to Shippo.

"Inuyasha needs to control his actions. Right Miroku?" Sango asked but then stiffened as she felt a hand rub her butt.

"You are ri- Oww" Miroku said as he was knocked unconscious from getting hit in the head with a hot frying pan.

Inuyasha went over to Miroku and decided to get revenge.

"Oh Miroku" Inuyasha said girlishly "I love you and it would please me if you got up and kissed me." He said getting a frying pan filled with hot oil while snickering.

Once he got it he quickly ran back to Miroku and put the frying pan over his head.

"I love you too!" Miroku said as he groped the _lady_ that confessed her love to him.

Inuyasha yelped then accidentally dropped the frying pan on Miroku.

"Uh oh" Inuyasha said.

"Ahhhhhh! This fucking burns." Miroku yelled in pain as he ran out the door and to the nearest pool.

"I have a bad feeling wherever Miroku's going something bad is gonna happen.

The rest of the group nodded.

"Ahh! It burns worser MOMMY!" Miroku screamed real loud.

"Man he's so predictable" Inuyasha said shaking his head.

-------------

Kikyo laid in the bed next to Bankotsu breathing heavily.

'I have to hand it to him he's pretty good. But not better than Naraku' she thought smirking.

"So -pant- who's this annoying person you want to get –pant- rid of?" Bankotsu ask trying to catch his breath

"Kagome Higurashi" Kikyo said bitterly.

----------

"Achoo!" Kagome sneeze.

"Someone's talking about you Kagome." Inuyasha said chuckling.

'I wonder who?' Kagome asked herself.

--------

**Did I spell Higurashi right? Anyways I wonder what Kikyo's gonna do to Kagome?**

**Remember Vote so I can get ready to see who hooks up with whom and who dies cuz Kikyo might not be the only 1 dying.**


	15. First Kiss

**I made a new Story called Him and Her sitting in a Tree! It would be nice if you could check it out. But if you don't wanna that's fine I'll just go sit in a dark corner and… be superbly depressed then I'll have to go to a mental institution and never continue this or my new story. But as I said it's fine if you don't wanna.**

**So I'll just continue the story...  
**

------------

"Someone's talking about you Kagome." Inuyasha said chuckling.

'I wonder who?' Kagome asked herself.

----------------

"See you later!" Kikyo said waving to Bankotsu.

"God I hated that! Now I have to wash my sheet, take a shower, and then get re-dressed all cause of Bankotsu… well I better get started." Kikyo complained but started to go to her bedroom and take of her sheets.

When she finished putting her sheets in the dirty clothes bag she went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Once it was warm enough she got in and started scrubbing her skin.

When her skin started peeling she got out and put on a black tank top, and short _short_ shorts

"Kagome you're gonna in for a rude awaking" Kikyo said preparing to make tea.

---------------

"Inuyasha can you come here for one quick second." Kagome asked.

"Uhh. Sure." Inuyasha said getting of the couch.

Once he got off Kagome dragged him to her room and locked the door.

"Ok Yasha do you still love Kikyo?"

"No!" Inuyasha said realizing a minute later he shouted then he said "Sorry"

"That's ok"

"Why'd you ask Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You- see- I- no- err- umm- cause" Kagome said stuttering and blushing.

Inuyasha did the least expected he went up to Kagome and lifted up chin.

"Inuya" Inuyasha shut her up by kissing her.

It took awhile for Kagome to realize Inuyasha was kissing her but as soon as it dawn on her she deepened it by putting her hands on the back of Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha licked her lips with his tongue and she automatically opened her mouth.

Inuyasha threw her on the bed and on top of her before they could continue Miroku came running in " Inuyasha! Kago" He stopped talking and looked at the scene in front of him then smiled slyly.

"Oh ho ho…. What do we have here?" Miroku said curiously.

Kagome and Inuyasha started blushing madly and broke apart.

"Oh please continue I hope I didn't interrupt." Miroku said walking backwards out the room.

Inuyasha got up off the bed ad said "I'll make dinner."

"K" Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha walk off.

After she left she touched her lips and said quietly "Inuyasha took my first kiss"

-------------

**Gomen I forgot to fill you in on ages I'm so stupid but this is my first story so it's kinda suspected.**

**Kagome: 18 (Shares house with Shippo and Sango)**

**Inuyasha: 18 (Him and Miroku share a house"**

**Sango: 17 (Her, Kagome, and Shippo share a house)**

**Shippo: 10 (Lives with Kagome and Sango. SCHOOLS OUT FOR HIM AND **_**ME**_**!!! He's an orphan.)**

**Kikyo: 19 (Lives in Inuyasha's former house, common whore.)**

**Naraku: 20 (So desperate he has sex with Kikyo **_**so desperate)**_

**Bankotsu: 22 (lives with all his brothers)**

**Reviews plz  
**


	16. K is for Kagome but also kidnap

For the whole time through dinner Inuyasha and Kagome avoided looking at each other. 

Sango and Miroku noticed and gave each other worried glances.

After dinner was done Inuyasha and Miroku left.

Inuyasha just gave a shy wave and left but Miroku tried to kiss Sango and got slapped.

Once Kagome finished the dishes she went in the room and heard the door close.

She quickly turned around and got in to fighting stance.

"Oh it's just you Sango" Kagome let out a sigh of relief and sat on her bed.

"Kags what happened between you and Inuyasha its like you kissed or something..."Sango asked.

Kagome blushed when Sango said kiss.

"OMG!! When did you to kiss.. O wait that was a stupid question I mean it was obvious you"

"Sango"

"two kissed last night. Why didn't"

Sango.." Kagome said impatient

"you tell me I'm mean I'm your best friend ri"

"SANGO LET ME FREAKIN TALK" Kagome screamed with a dark aura around her.

Sango cowered behind her bed that was across from Kagome.

"Sorry"Sango said quietly still scared "You can talk now.."

"Good. I didn't tell you because 1. Miroku is a pervert 2.Inuyasha might have gotten angry and 3. actually there is no three."

"Oh"

"Sango lets go to bed I'm tired"Sango said getting under her covers.

"K goodnight Kagome. GOODNIGHT SHIPPO!!"

"Good night Sango.. GOOD NIGHT SHIPPO!!"

"GOOD NIGHT KAGOME SANGO!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!" there neighbor yelled out the window.

Kagome and Sango through a brick at the window then fell asleep.

-----time: 1600 (hahaha I used military time...fine its 4 o clock in the morning...-----

Downstairs in the living an idiot kidnapper jump through what looked like an open window but it was closed

SHATTER..

"You fuckin idiot she better not have woken up." a girls voice yelled quietly.

"Sorry" the idiot kidnapper said.

They crept upstairs and went inside Kagome's room the saw Sango so they put a pill in her mouth

"That should take care of her..."the girl said "Now go get Kagome and we're out of here"

The idiot kidnapper lifted Kagome up and opened the window and jumped out.

"You jack ass we're on the 2nd freakin floor."the girl yelled down.

"ooops" was all the idiot kidnapper said before he hit the floor.

The girl ran down stairs to check his pulse "Well he's dead no use for him"

She picked up Kagome and ran to her boss's house.

Shippo came from behind Kagome's door and said "Kagome's been kidnapped"  
------

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but my internet got cut off then I had to get at&t but I had to wait for it to be shipped to me.

Hope you enjoyed,

Jprincess11


	17. Here comes the bride!

Unrepentant Love 

Plz enjoy! -------

Shippo ran downstairs and called Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Who the fuck is calling at this freakin hour!

Shippo: Inuyasha you've gotta help me

Inuyasha: Look Shippo i'm not looking under your bed to check for the boogie man

Shippo: No its not that Kagome's been Kidnapped and I need your help

Inuyasha: I'm comin over

Shippo hung up and he let out a sigh of relief

"Now we'll get Kagome back for sure" Shippo went upstairs to see Sango

"How will I get her to wake up?" Shippo pondered out loud

Ding Dong

Shippo went downstairs and opened the door.

He was then immedietly(uh is that splled rite?) stepped on.

"Shippo! Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled looking all over the house

Miroku looked down and picked Shippo up.

"Where is my darling Sango" Miroku said worried

"She's ..." Shippo was interrupted

Miroku dropped on his knees and cried.

"They killed Sango.. they killed her!"

"Calm down you idiot I'm not dead" Sango angrily shouted.

"Hey I just noticed something the window is broken" Shippo

"They must of not been professional" Sango

"Enough fooling around we have to find Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled getting eeryones attention

They all nodded and ran out the door.

Inuyasha used his nose to follow her scent and off they went.  
----

The end! Just kidding I'll continue since you've been good reviewers and you've supported me

-------

Inuyasha stopped in front of McDonalds

"Inuyasha this is hardly the time to think about food!" Sango scolded

"Shhh Kagomes somewhere in here"

They walked up to the door but it was locked.

Inuyasha backed up then ran through the glass.

"Reckless as always" Shippo muttered

Inuyasha turned around "What was that runt?"

"N-Nothing" Shippo stuttered

"Good"

Inuyasha ran in to the building followed by Sango and Miroku.

"Hey! Wait for me." Shippo started running after them.

As Inuyasha ran the floor broke and he fell.

Before Sango and Miroku could follow it closed

-------

"he he seems like my future husband fell for my trap."

The mysterious figure walked to Kagome and lifted her chin

"Inuyasha will have no choice but to marry me." the person started laughing

Kagome glared at the figure

"Who are you!" Inuyasha demanded

"Your wife Mona"

The girl walked in to the light and a blonde girl with and hour glass figure was reveiled.

"What I'm not married to you" Inuyasha

"You will be if you don't marry me the girl dies"

Then the girl who kidnapped Kagome put a kife on Kagomes neck.

Inuyasha saw this and whispered "Damn it all"

"So Inuyasha whats it gonna be?" Mona asked

----To Be Continued----

I left you on a cliffhanger hahaha..

Okay I'm sorry well before I continue I need 5 reviews

Ja ne


	18. thinking of u

Unrepentant Love 

By Japaneseprincess11

----------

Inuyasha stayed quiet obviously thinking

"Inuyasha!" Miroku Sango and Shippo yelled

Inuyasha turned around and saw his friends running towards him.

"Inuyasha I don't got all day!" Mona tapped her foot getting impatient

"Fine I'll marry you" Inuyasha's eyes were covered with his bangs

"No Inuyasha don't do it... I LOVE YOU!" confessed Kagome

Inuyasha gasped and then smile "I love you to but I have to do this"

Mona looked angry she yelled" Kill her!"

Mona took Inuyasha and a car could be heard leaving.

Kagome looked devasteded(sp? im so bad at spelling).

Before the kidnapper could kill her she was knocked out by Sango.

"Come on Kagome lets go" Sango dragged Kagome out of the place

"Inuyasha" cried Kagome.

"We'll look for Inuyasha after you get a goodnights sleep k?" Miroku told Kagome

Kagome nodded and they headed home.  
----------

Mona pulled her car in a driveway and turned to Inuyasha.

"Kikyo will be soooo jealous that her sister got her love first"

Inuyasha looked confused and said "Your Kikyo's sister?"

"Step sister." Mona corrected "But anywho lets get inside we have to plan for our wedding tommorow."

They went inside the house which was nice better than Kikyo's.

"Come on we have to go to bed. And don't try any perverted stuff"

'I would'nt even dream of that' Inuyasha thought

When they got in to the bed Inuyasha kept his distance.

He looked out the window and fell asleep thinking of Kagome.  
--------

Kagome couldn't sleep so she decided to eat her worries away.

She unwrapped a twinkie and started wolfing it down.

"Inuyasha" Kagome started crying

Miroku and sango were spying and Miroku said "I never saw Kagome like this."

"Neither have I."

"Kagome you should stop or you'll gain alot of weight" Shippo said

"I don't care I want Inuyasha!" Kagome started eating ice cream.

Her friends tried everything but nothing would work so they just went upstairs ad fell asleep

Kagomes eyelids were feeling heavy so she closed them and fell asleep thinking of Inuyasha.  
--------

I wonder will Kagome and Inuyasha get together again..

What happened to Kikyo (no seriously I don't know what happened to kikyo and I'm the author)

Uhh wheres Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Izayoi and InuTaisho!!

I demand to know I forgot to add them this is bad

Oooh I got an idea Maybe Inuyasha's family can come to him and Kagome's wedding oops I said to much he he!

DON'T KILL ME!!

umm well i guess i'll just leave (backs away then runs)

I'll update tommorow or the day after tommorow


	19. Somethins wrong

Time: Really early like 4 or 5 in the morning 

Location: Mona's house

The sound of the front creeking was heard. Inuyasha's ears moved and he opened his eyes.

He decided if someone ame in he'd pretend sleep the attack.

When he opened his eyes a little he saw a tall broad figure come in 'It has to be a man' he thought

The man went up to Mona and injected a syringe in her arm.

Inuyasah watched as Mona's breathing slowed more and more until it stopped.

"Now we bring sleeping beauty to Kikyo" the man said

Wait! Inuyasha reconised the voice it was Bankotsu.

He jumped up and punched Bakotsu in the face which made Bankotsu fall to the floor.

Inuyasha used this advantage to escape he ran to the door but the door swang opened and hit him in the face knocking him out.  
----

Next Morning-

Kagome woke up still in the kitchen but she was on the floor.

"Ohhh" Kagome moaned her stomach was killing her.

She slowly got up and thought 'What possesed me to do this?'

Then she started crying again "Inuyasha.." Kagome mumbled.

She went to the living room and watched tv.

She turned it to the news channel and the reporter... reported.

Reporter: Today Mona (kikyo's last name) was found dead in her home.

They showed a picture and Kagome screamed causing everyone to run down stairs.

It was still morning so they came down in their pajamas

Miroku in only boxers.

Sango in a tank top and underwear.

And shippo wearing spider man pajama set.

"Kagome" They yelled

Kagome was laughing her head off at what the were wearing "Your... Clothes!" She managed to say before bursting out in laughter again

They look at each and blushed Sango ad Miroku blushed the most.

Miroku kept staring at Sango butt so sango bopped him in the head with her fist "PERVERT! Do you ever not think about asses?"

Miroku shrugged and said "I can't help my self" He leaned inches from Sangos face "Your ass is so.."

Sango was blushing redder then blood.

She screamed then ran upstairs.

Miroku looked at Kagome and said "What did I say" Then he to went upstairs.

Kagome and Shippo looked like this O.O'

Shippo the only one left asked "Why did you scream?"

"Mona my kidapper is dead."

"What! Did Inuyasha do it?"

"I don't know" Kagome replied.  
-------

Inuyasha woke up chained to a bed

"OMFG WTF am I doing here chained to a bed only in boxers." Inuyasha said panicking

"Inu- poo lets do it" Kikyo said coming in the room naked.

"Go get one of those men you have to have sex with you I'm not!' Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha I will put poison in your body if you don't." Kikyo said showing a syringe looking like the same one used on Mona.

Inuyasha growled which turned Kikyo on.

"Oh Inuyasha" Kikyo moaned

Inuyasha looked very disgusted after all I wouldn't blame him.

Kikyo crawled on top off Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha tryed to get her off by moving his body but he was only making it worse when he heard Kikyo moan.

'Damn it I gotta get out of here' Inuyasha thought.  
------

After Kagome knew that Mona was dead she felt relieved that Inuyasha did't have to marry her.

But they said the body has been dead for a couple of hours ad it shouldn't have taken that long to get here for Inuyasha.

'I hae a feeling that something is wrong'  
-------

Okai I tried my best to make it long but this is the best I can do cause it wouldn't make sense.

The next chapter will be long and maybe our long awaited wish'll come true.

Ja Ne


	20. Future bride! this time the real 1

Unrepentant Love 

Japaneseprincess11

Recap: Inuyasha is stuck with slutty Kikyo and will die if he doesn't do what she says...

WARNING!! VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ: rememeber theres a window where kikyo and Inuyasha is! and.. uh there back at kikyos house so yeah

----

Inuyasha had a plan but it'll risk his life.

'I could get the poison or... no no I rather get the poison'

"Kikyo you sick bitch poison me its better than sleeping with you I'd rather hump a dog!"

"Fine Inu have it your way." Kikyo got the poison and injected it in Inuyasha's body

Inuyasha started feeling drowsy and sick to his stomach.

Thats when glass shattered everywhere.

"Let go of Inuyasha" Inuyasha could hear

Kikyo must of been scared because Inuyasha's cchains were released.

Then he was lifted up but he could hear Kikyo say something "I put poison in Inuyasha's body it's no use"

He heard a scream and Kikyos blood could be smelled it was alot so she must have been killed.

Inuyasha could tell the person carrying him was running.

Inuyasha smelled him ad it smelled like... SESSHOMARU!!

Inuyasha tried to see if it was true but his visio was blurring before he was consumed in darkness he heard

"Hold on Brother"  
-------  
As Kagome was still in depression this time eating donuts the phone rang.

Kagome: Hello

Person: This is Sesshomaru Inuyasha's in the hospital

Kagome: WHAT!

Sesshomaru: What it my ears

Kagome: Sorry

Sesshomaru: My parents are here maybe you can come down my mother

Kagome: Izayoi? I haen't saw her or Inutaisho in awhile

Sesshomaru: Yea they were busy. Now are you coming or what?

Kagome: I'm on my way. Bye.

Sesshomaru: whatever

-click-

Kagome quickly put on jeans and saw they were a little tight.

"He he looks like I did gain weight"

She put on a red shirt and told Sango, Miroku and Shippo to get ready.

The only one was Shippo so she went in her and Sago's room and what she saw shocked her.

Miroku and Sango making out WOW!

"Uhh hate to interupt your sharing saliva session but um INUYASHA'S IN THE HOSPITAL." Kagome yelled closing the door

Once Sango and Miroku were ready they red in the face.

"Okay love birds lets go!" Shippo said

Miroku glared at him

But Shippo did a cute little innocent face.

They all got in to the car on their way to the hospital.  
------  
"My baby was poisoned and held hostaged!" Izayoi cried

"He wasn't held hostaged he was kidnapped twice! First time he was almost forced to marry someone the second Kikyo wanted to have se-"

"Thats enough Sesshomaru!" InuTaisho said

"What I can say sex I'm an adult sex sex SEX!" Sesshomaru said to annoy his father

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome asked scared

"Uhh it was nothing don't think about it!"

"No no how do you know all this!" Kagome asked

"A brother knows everything" sesshomaru

"In other words you stalked him" Miroku smirked

"No I-"

A nurse came out and informed them that Inuyasha got all the poison out of him and he asked for a girl named Kagome

Kagome nodded and walked in

"Hey Yasha" Kagome greeted

"Hey listen Kagome I want to ask you something" Inuyasha ripped his heart moniter of and IV.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked worried

Inuyasha ignored her and got out of the bed and walked to Kagome.

He got down on one knee opened a box that was in his hand and asked Kagome "Kagome will you marry me?"

Kagome looked shocked and yelled "Yes!"

He slipped the ring on Kagomes finger ad he hugged and kissed her like no tommorow

"When will you get married?" Inutaisho asked

"Maybe next month cause I don't want to wait." Inuyasha smile at Kagome.

"Hey whatever happened to Kikyo" Shippo asked

"About her... who cares shes dead." Sesshomaru smile

"You killed her" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru

"Yep after she said she put poison in your body I couldn't take it" Sesshomaru replied

---------

WARNING VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ: Unrepentant Love is almost over!

I think another 2-3 chapters and its over.

See ya!


	21. uh FURIOUS GEORGE DID IT!

Unrepentant Love 

Japaneseprincess11

YAY Kagome and Inuyasha are engaged

Beware of the song! I didn't do the clean version im such a bad girl! -Im gonna get grounded jk-  
------

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru weirdly like he was on drugs.

"Sesshomaru the Sesshomaru who hates his little brother Inuyasha killed someone just for Inuyasha" Miroku asked not beleiving.

"Whats wrong with a brother being protective"

"Nothing but.."Miroku

"Lets get out of this hospital." Inuyasha said the medicatio smell was giving him a headache.

They all walked out of the hospital and wet their separate ways.

Izayoi and Inutaisho left to go home.

Sesshomaru went home to his girlfriend(you should know who it is!)

The group remainding decided to hae a party.

They went back to Kagome an Sangos house.

They had music, alcohol and neighbors complaining but that didn't stop them.

All of them were drunk except Shippo who was knocked out from being 'drunk'.

Flashback

Eeryone except Shippo was drinking Champagne except Shippo.

He went in to a total tantrum until Inuyasha gave him Champagne.

Which was really apple cider.

Shippo kept drinking it until he convinced himself he was actually drunk and he passed out

Flashback end

Miroku and Sango were busy eating eachothers faces.

While Kagome and Inuyasha were completely wasted dancing to I wanna Fuck you by Akon

_I see you windin n grindin up on that pole, I kno u see me lookin' at you and you already kno I wanna fuck you, you already know, i wanna fuck you, you already kno_

Inuyasha hugged Kagome behind while she was still moving her hips.

_I wanna sit u ???? and show u what a real nigga wit money do I'm caked up and well respected wit shit to prove to be straight up with cha I wanna fuck u I'm a street nigaa so u kno I aint ??? want u to bust it open so I can drop tht dick in ya I'm thug nd x-rated plus I'm a real nigga I wanna lay tht pussy I dont want ur fone numba I wanna take u to the crib and fuck u to sleep I let u get a lil rest and wake u up and beat I bet a stack u aint met a nigga fuck betta than me and I have bitches swear 2 god I was on three_

Inuyasha started sucking on Kagomes neck making her moan.

He lead her to their bedroom and then started to kiss her.

He got on top of her and they started making out

_Money in the air as mo feel grad you by your coat tail take you to the motel, hoe sale, dont tell, wont tell, baby said I dont talk dogg but she told on me, oh well, take a picture wit me, what the flick gon do, baby stick to me & ima stick on u, if u pick me then ima pick on you, d-o-double g and im here to put this dick on you, I'm stuck on pussy n urs is right, wrip ridinin them poles and them doors is tight and ima get me a shot for the end of the night cuz pussy is pussy and baby ur pussy for life._

_Let me fill u up wit liquor and fuck it out cha, lay u flat on ur back and get tht noise out ya, feel it in ya stomach tearin tht back up out cha I wanna hear u moan baby I wanna hear u holla, dont worry about ya hair do I'll shoot u a few dollas, just when u start ridin me get on them toes for me, I dont like a quiet fuck so tell me how u want it, u needa act like its yurr dick while u on it, I kno I'mma freak baby nd im luvin dat, now I needa get u on the same level where im at, but when I get ya out there aint no turnin back, and I'mma take u from likin' it to lovin sex._

_And if the pussy good I'll fuck ya a week straight, and meet ya at ya crib and fuck u on ya lunch break, cuz I'mma stay up in dat pussy till ur numb babe, and put tears in yur eyes and a smile on ya face, gimme dat pussy one time thts all it takes, and I'mma treat u like a big girl okayy, and I can tell u even then i can see ya legs shake, and at tht point imma give it to u all the way, cuz I'mma make u wanna fuck me erryday, fuck me at ya own risk is wht I'm tryenna say, cuz I'mma have ur nose? wide open after dis, nd make ur panties get wet wen u think about the dick, u wanna leave me alone but u cant quit, wheneva I aint in that pussy u feel sick, the more times I get it the better it get, so next time u see me think about dis._

Kagome started to slowly take Inuyasha's clothes of and Inuyasha di the same... Okay he more like ripped it off.

"Inuyasha" Kagome panted"That was my favorite shirt!"

"Sorry" he said trying to unhook her bra

_Shorty I can see u aint lonely handfull of niggas n they all got cheese, so u lookin at me now whats it gonna be just another tease far as I can see, tryin get u up out this club if it means spendin' a couple dubs, throwin bout 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that cuz I'm far from a scrub, u kno my pedigree, ex-deala use to move phetamines, girl I spend money like it dont mean nuthin n besides I got a thing for u._

_Mobbin' through club in low pressin im sittin in the back in the smokers section (just smokin), birds eye, I got a clear view, you cant see me but I can see u (baby I see u), its cool we jet the mood is set, your pussy is wet u rubbin your back and touchin your neck, ur body is movin' u humpin' n jumpin' ur titties is bouncin' u smilin' n grinin' n lookin at me._

Inuyasha kissed Kagome mouth then started going down to her stomach then her pants.

He unzipped it with his teeth then he pulled her pants off.

Atleast he didn't rip it.

_Girl n while your looking at me im ready to hit the caddy right up on the patio move the patty to the caddy, baby u got a phatty the type i like to marry wantin to just give u everythin n thats kinda scary, cuz I'm lovin the way you shake your ass , bouncin', got me tippin' my glass, lil' mully dont get caught up to fast but i got a thing for you._

Kagome took of Inuyasha's pants and giggled he had boxers with dogs on it.

_I see you windin n grindin up on that pole, I kno u see me lookin' at you and you already kno I wanna fuck you, you already know, i wanna fuck you, you already kno_

_I see you windin n grindin up on that pole, I kno u see me lookin' at you and you already kno I wanna fuck you, you already know, i wanna fuck you, you already kno_

_Girl..._

Inuyasha took of all of Kagome underwears including his boxers.  
-------  
ok as much as i would luv to do a lemon i have to stop i cannot higher my rating as i told you..

I'll leave it to your imagination

Sorry

--------

Next morning

Kagome snuggled in to her warm breathing pillow

Wait! Breathing..

She screamed and fell of the bed her pillow got up and said "Damn I have a huge headache. Oh hey Kagome...Kagome! What are you doing in the room... naked?!" Inuyasha yelled

"I could ask you the same thing!' Kagome yelled back

Inuyasha blushed

"You don't remember?"

"How am I suppose to remember all I know is we had a party and all of us got drunk..." Kagome said

"Damn it! You don't think we..." Inuyasha tried to say it but was to embarresed

"Maybe.. Idk? Maybe are friends would know"

"Oh YEAH we go up to them and say Hey Sango Miroku did me an Kagome have sex?" inuyasha sarcastically said

"Yeah?"

"NO!"

Inuyasha and Kagome thought about then Kagome told Inu "Lets just forget about it and eat breakfast its 8:43"

Kagome threw Inuyasha his clothes then she searched for hers but saw her favorite shirt was ripped

"Ahem Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to contain her anger

"Y-yes" He turned around and saw a ripped shirt..."Well you see FURIOUS GEORGE did it!"

O.O''

"Atleast you din't say an elf did it." Kagome

Kagome put on her pants and a green shirt

She made her way downstairs and she started to make breakfast.

Miroku and Sango ame downstairs and sat at the table with Inuyasha and Shippo

"So did you guys have fun" Shippo asked Miroku and sango

"W-what?"

"Yeah I saw you two making out" Shippo smirked

"Breakfast"

They all ate breakfast and sango suggested that they go Shopping for the wedding -  
No cliffhanger

uhhh this chapter sucked hopefully you enjoyed it

ja ne


	22. Yeah I like that

Unrepentant Love

----

They were in the store for wedding dresses.

"Kagome look at this its georgeous" Sango showed the dress

(look in my profile I'm not good at describing.)

Kagome tried it on and she came out

"I love it! Inu can I buy it?" Kagome asked

"Sure."

Kagome took it off and brought it to the cashier.

"976.98" the girl said

Inuyasha paid and the dress was bought.

"Inuyasha now its your turn" Kagome said grabbing his hand.

"What will the people wear?" Miroku asked

"Anything thats white and black." Inuyasha replied

They entered a tuxedo shop and looked for a tuxedo for Iu

"Okay I give up!' Inuyasha sat down in a chair tired

"We will not stop till I find you a tux" Kagome continued to search

"Why don't you just get a tailor to make one" Sango asked

"Because I don't feel like getting measured in boxers. Last time I almost got raped!" Inuyasha said

"I found It!" Kagome yelled

They all looked at it and agreed.

Inuyasha pecked Kagome's lips and said"I'm glad your my fiance"

She hugged him then pushed him to the dressing room "Go try it on"

He came out and it looked perfect.

"Okay now lets buy it!" they all walked to the cashier and bought it it cost 543 dollars.

They were now off to the cake store.

They drooled over all the delicious cakes and cookies.

They looked in a book and picked a white round caked that layered about 9 times.

"Okay this 1"

"69.00" the cashier said

Inuyasha paid and said he'll tell them when he wants it made

"Last place" Sango said

"The rings"

They went inside and saw all the jewelry.

"Oooh.." Kagome started acting like a kid in a candy shop

"Aah" Sango started doing it too.

Inuyasha ad Miroku sweatdropped.

Then they looked around.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Hmm?"

"What do you think if i married... Sango?"

"I'd say congrats! Why you planning on getting engaged?"

"Yeah"

"Good for you!" Inuyasha saw a diamond ring.

"Hello sir its you again would you like a wedding ring this time."

Inuyasha nodded

"Okay here is all the rings we have its sorted by price."

Inuyasha nodded and looked through the book while Miroku looked through engagement rings.

Inuyasha found one.

"This is the one."

"Aah that is a nice one if I say so myself."

The cashier scanned it and said "1,600 dollars."

Inuyasha paid and Miroku bout his and they waited for Kagome to pick her ring.

They left after that.

Inuyasha and Miroku went to their home.

"Kagome you know you should have a bachellorette(sp?) party!" Sango said

"Neh Inuyasha's too protective."

"Yeah your right we could have a girls night out just me and you." Sango said

"Yeah I like that"  
------

Yet again no cliffhanger... Usually I have fun making a new chapter but I was bored with this o well see ya


	23. Its called Deja vu

Unrepentant Love

Japaneseprincess11

'I should call Inuyasha...'

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed his number

Ring... Ring... Ring...

???: Hello

Kagome: Miroku is Inuyasha there

Miroku: No he went to the store

Kagome: Oh whe he comes back can u tell him I called

Miroku: Sure thing Kagome

Kagome: Ok bye perv

"Ok by- hey K-

-click-

kagome giggled and put the phone back.

She put in a dvd and started watching Grudge.  
------

Inuyasha was currently walking down the street with a bag in his hand

When someone tackles him 2 the ground and puts a cloth on his face he the goes unconsious -  
0o0o0o0o0 mini break 0o0o0o0

okay is it just me or is Inuyasha keep getting kidnapped..

0.0" okay anyways BACK 2 the story!!

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Kagome just took the dvd out it was now night time.

She looked around afraid that thing will get her.

She began walking towards the stairs.

Creek!

She jumped but then realised it was the floor. She laughed at how jumpy she was.

As she got on the stairs she ran up feeling scared.

She ran in to the room and saw Sango on the computer.

"Kagome whats your problem" Sango said not leavig the screen

"Nothing.. Hey what are you reading?" Kagome looked over Sangos shoulder

"Nothing!" Sango jumped up and blocked the computers screen.

Kagome knew Sago weakness and started tickling her.

"ha ha ha kagome haha ha ha you'll ha ha never ha see it hahahah aha ha" Sango fell out on the floor face completely red still laughing.

'Nows my chance!' Kagome though

She looked at the screen and saw the huge title Sex positions

Kagome: 0.0

Sango: 0///////0

Kagome stared and stared and she started reading it.

She blushed a couple of times the Sango joined her

They were reading it till Shippo came in the they turned off the computer.

"Hey Shippo" Kagome and sango said still blushing

"Whys your face all red" Shippo said innocently

"Because we wanted to see who ould hold there breath longer." Sango said

"Oh"  
-------

Inuyasha woke up and saw Bankotsu in front of him

"What do you want!" Inuyasha yelled he tried to jumped up but saw he was in chains.

Serious deja vu

"I want Kagome!"

"Why u had Kikyo."

"Well shes dead so why not go after something that looks like her." Bankotsu smirked

"You sick Bastard stay away from my Kagome!"

"You may have had sex with her but you didn't mark her." Bankotsu

"Grrrrr"

"Once I drink this medicine I'll look just like u!" Bankotsu showed Inuyasha a bottle

Inuyasha tried to break the chains but he was to weak from be knocked out.

Bankotsu drank it and his apperance changed.

"Heh it worked" he said looking in to a mirror

'Damn he looks, smells, and sounds like me! We're my stalker brother when u need him...'

Bankotsu walked to the door "I'll be u while you stay here and rot!" Bankotsu's laugh faded as he left.

Inuyasha was helpless "Kagome"  
-  
Yay finally a cliffhanger.

Review!


	24. I thought you loved me

Unrepentat Love

Japaneseprincess11

Recaps: Oooh Bankotsu transformed in to Inu so he can have Kagome.

When I do 'Inuyasha' that means its Bankotsu K?  
-----

Kagome was washing the dishes when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Inuyasha"

Kagome opened the door and was jumped on to by 'Inuyasha'.

'Inuyasha' started sucking her neck and was about to mark her when

The door swung open

"Kagome I gave out the weddig invita-" Sango screamed but then looked

"Uhh sorry for interrupting I'll just visit Miroku.." Sango ran out of the house and slammed the door behind her

'Inuyasha' was going to bite her again but Kagome said

"Inuyasha..you said we'd wait until after the wedding. Then you mark me."

"Uhh...yes i just wanted to see if you changed your mind"

"Oh really well I'm gonna take a shower"

"Okay go ahead Kagome"

Kagome left to take a shower and 'Inuyasha' started flashing back to Bankotsu

'Damn this only lasts for 3 hours.' Bankotsu thought -----

Inuyasha was still chined up and was hungry.

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled hopefully his brother would hear him but the chances were slim

5 min. later Sesshomaru came with a pizza in his hand

"Yo!"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru weirdly "I'm tied up with chains again and all you can do is say yo with a pizza in your hand"

"Well I was hungry and I ordered pizza then you called and disturbed me... so I grabbed a pizza and came."

o.0

"Want a pizza?" Sesshomaru asked

"No I want to get unlocked from these chains" Inuyasha

"Come on its New York style.." Sesshomaru waved the pizza in Inuyashas face

Inuyasha denied again

"Oh whatever." Sesshomaru ate the whole pizza

Inuyasha sweatdropped and wondered if this was really his brother -----

Kagome got out of the bathroom with only a towel

'Inuyasha' snuck up on her and pounced on her again

He slipped off all his clothes quickly and took of Kagomes towel

Kagome looked up at him curiously

'Inuyashas' eyes were filled with lust

"Inuyasha I don't want to do it now"

"Come on we did it already"

"Yeah but that didn't count I want to wait till after we're married"

'Inuyasha' turned angry and slapped Kagome hard

WHAPATAPTAP (JP11: srry...)

Kagome gasped then started to cry and tried to get away

But 'Inuyasha' wouldn't let her go

JP11: SKIP THIS PART IF NEEDED I HAVE TO DO THIS THIS IS A LEMONISH SCENE SOOOO... SKIP IF U WANT

He slid in to her and Kagome tried to get away.

'Inuyasha' started thrusting in to her

"ohhhh" 'Inu'

"HELP SOMEONE HE-"

'Inu' smashed his lips against Kagome probably bruising it

He started biting her chest nipple hard enough to bite it off

Inuyasha was about to climax when... Kagome hit his head hard with her fist

JP11: ENDYS

Kagome grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her she ran to her room and locked the door.

She fell to her knees and cried

"Why Inuyasha I thought you loved me"  
---

I had to do it I had to add drama

anyways review and I might update tommorow it depends cuz I got school

Byes 


	25. I hate U!

Unrepentant Love

Japanesepriness11

summary: yada yada yada

now lets begin ------

ukay soooo recap:

um bankotsu... uh bankotsu u know what he did and Sesshomaru had new york style pizza uh and thats it

----

Inuyasha was still chained and Sesshomaru was drinking coke.

"So brother how was your day?"

"SESSHOMARU UNLOCK ME FROM MY CHAINS. OR YOU'LL FUCKING DIE RIGHT HERE."

"Geez I was hungry what kinda brother are u and anyways u been free for about a hour now. To busy acting like a bitch to notice"

Inuyasha looked down and sighed he could've been saw Kagome after all bankotsu was after her...

"BANKOTSU THAT SON OF A-"

"Woa woa woa no need for the obscene language"

"You swear all the time I gotta get going"

Inuyasha ran out of the door.  
------

'Inuyasha' was pounding on the door trying to get in.

"Kagome...come on we weren't finished"

"GET AWAY you bastard."

"Come on is that a way to treat your fiance?"

"We don't have to get married for all I care." Kagome said looking at the ring

"Bankotsu leave Kagome alone"???

"No mutt!" 'Inuyasha'

'Huh onnly Inuyasha is called a mutt' Kagome thought

"Fine we'll have to do this the hard way."

Kagome heard knuckles crack and then the sound of a cry of pain.

Then she heard something fall to the ground

Then Inuyasha busted through the door

"Kagome!"

He hugged and she slapped him.

"Inuyasha stay away from me I hate you"  
------

OH GOD!

too many cliffhangers so little time I have to finish this story in 1 chapter if I keep this up I'll have five other chapters to go.

so tired anyways review and again

SP errors no my fault nor grammer 


	26. Speeding up the plans

Unrepentant Love

Japaneseprincess11

-----

I'm in a rush so short chappie!  
-----

"Kagome! That wasn't me whatever that bastard did I didn't do I was tied to a bed!" Inuyasha cried

Kagome continued crying

"Look you should know your fiance.. Kagome I'm him I hate it when you touch my ears, I hate chocolate..U love chocolate."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha closely and then hugged him and started crying in to his chest.

Inuyasha hugged back and said "Lets get married tomorrow or the day after."

Kagome nodded and she yelled "Yes!"

They called the church and the family and decided on the day after tommorow

After all a bride wants to look her best for her wedding.

When they saw bankotsu on the floor Kagome called the police about rape and they came and took him to jail.

After all that it was night and Kagome and Inuyasha went to bed.

Maybe everything will be alright.  
-  
So how u like?

I'm gonna try to update everything tonight if I can't I'll try tomorrow 


	27. Is she

Unrepentant Love 

Japaneseprincess11

YAY thanx for the reviews I luv em so for that I'll try to make this chapter long!  
-----

It was 7:45 in the morning when Kagome ran out of bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Since Inuyasha had sensitive (sp?) hearing he got up and asked "Whats wrong?"

Kagome got up and ran the bathroom water and began brushing her teeth.

After she was done she said she didn't know.

"Well lets go back to bed..we have to finish up whatever jobs we didn't do.

Kagome nodded then she and Inuyasha went to bed.

FF to 10:00

Kagome got up and snuck to the kitchen she was craving for something digusting but o well.

After she was done she had spaghetti with sauce, peanut butter, popcorn, raisans,pickles, and mustard all mixed together.

She began eating it while reading covergirl magazine.

Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha came out and saw her eating that disgusting mixture of food.

"Ummm..Kagome do you notice what your eating?" Sango asked

"Yeah and it taste so good." she replied

"I heard that only pregnant woman eat absurd stuff. Are you pregnant?" Miroku looked pervertedly at Kagome and Inuyasha

"OMG I'M PREGNANT" kagome yelled

"relax Kagome I was joking!" Miroku

"No she really might be." Inuyasha said

Everyone glanced at the two.

"Ooook um well you to figure it out and me and Miroku will tell you the great news later!" Sango said happily then she and Miroku went back upstairs

Shippo left to go watch tv.

"Kagome...what if your pregnant?"

"Well I finished school and I really wanted to go to college...but if I am I'll just have to accept it."

"You know Kagome I'll never abandon you if you are."

"I know now go to the store and get a pregnancy test." Kagome said

"Sure" Inuyasha got dressed and left.  
-----  
Okay this is as long as I could go I'll update tommorrow...if school doesn't give me to much homework

See ya


	28. The answer to the test

Japaneseprincess11 

Unrepentant Love

kittyb78: Thanks for the info I'll keep it in mind

-----

Inuyasha came back with the test and he gave her a nod

Kagome slowly walked to the bathroom

0o0o0o0o0o 2 min. later 0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome came otu ad said "We have to wait 5 min."

Then it hit her " Hey Inuyasha wouldn't my scent change?"

"Yea I can't really tell cuz..."

"You don't know your fiance?!!!"

"Well thats not what I-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey look times up" Inuyasha changed the subject

It said...

Not Pregnant

Kagome let out a sigh of relief but she was kinda hoping she was pregnant

Inuyasha saw her chage in mood and said we can always try.

Kagome shook her head and said "Maybe on our honeymoon"

0o0o0oNEXTDAY0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha gone

Then Sango walked in "Inuyasha said its bad luck to see your bride"

Kagome nodded ad took a shower

Today was the day she would tie the knot!  
-----  
kk next chapter is the last

T-T boohooo I know may of you liked it. But on the bright side I have others and many new ones to come.

Maybe a sequel... nooooo actually some sequals to stories are bad.

Although oneday I may consider making one when I'm better at writing.

BYE BYE!


	29. Have a reaaaally nice honeymoon!

Urepentant Love 

Japaneseprincess11

----  
Kagome finished putting on her dress and was on her way to the church.

"Kagome want to hear the good news I wanted to tell you?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well I'm Miroku fiance!!"

"OMG I'm soo happy for you."

"Thanx"

They talked until they reached the church.

Kagome took a deep breath and entered the church.

Her father Kinoke escorted down the aisle to Inuyahsa.

Once she was there she and Inuyasha smiled at eachother.

0o0o0SKIP0o0ooo0o

(me: okay I'm still in middle school and so ofcourse I'm not married soo plz do not kill me)

"I, Kagome, Take you, Inuyasha,to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer,

for poorer, in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish;

from this day forward until death do us part" Kagome said crying

"I, Inuyasha, take you, Kagome, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer,

for poorer, in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish;

from this day forward until death do us part" Inuyasha

"blah blah blah"

silence

"I now pronouce you man, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and they walked down the aisle while everyone threw flowers.

"Have a nice honeymoon!" Miroku said smiling reaaaaaaaally pervertedly.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!"

BAP!

"Sango my fiance why hit me soo hard"  
----

The end!

Unrepentant Love is now over T-T...

My first story I ever made over... I hoped you like the story! JA


End file.
